


teacher!levi x reader||don't

by tawamure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Possible smut, Reader-Insert, Sexual Themes, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), hinted springles - Freeform, levi/reader - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, reader is female, reader is shite at maths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawamure/pseuds/tawamure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new hot math teacher gets on your bus.</p><p>You decide to use this to your advantage.</p><p>You can just be friends with him, right? It's just a crush, after all. No biggie, as long as you don't pursue it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't fall

You stand at the bus stop, tugging your skirt down a little to cover more skin from the cool morning air. The sun is out, but it's still cold enough to numb your fingers and give you slight goosebumps.

You live pretty far away from Kyojin Highschool, so you're literally the only one from your school who gets this bus. It sucks- you need to wake up hella early or you'll miss it. You aren't a morning person.

Today, aside from the few regular people you see taking the bus, theres unfamiliar company.  
You aren't complaining- he's definitely easy on the eyes. Although he is a little short, you cant help but add humorously.

He has jet black hair, styled in an undercut. He sports a shirt and tie, tight fitting pants and dress shoes.  
He's older than you, thats for sure, but he's very handsome.  
You can't help but have a little stare. Whats the harm?  
It's not everyday you see someone as ravishingly good looking as this mysterious guy- might as well feast your eyes while you can.

Unfortunately, he seems to have some sort of radar that detects young females ogling him. He turns around and meets your eye, like he just knows you were checking him out.  
You flush pink. Shit. Caught.  
Before you can look away and forget it ever happened, you see his eyes hover on your tie, dyed the schools respective colours.  
Or maybe he was looking at your boobs. You secretly hope it's the latter.

His eyes widen for a moment, before returning to a bored expression. He meets your eyes once more- you swear theres a trace of amusement there- and then he looks away. 

Well, that was painfully awkward yet amazing. No further eye contact between the two of you ensues. The bus arrives, opening its doors.  
Finally, some source of warmth.

You're on before the man- which sort of sucks ass because you were planning to sit behind him and admire the back of his head.  
You take a seat, and to your immense pleasure he gives you a short, blank glance and sits in the seat behind you.

The bus slowly fills up. Theres an old lady left without a seat.  
You can't just let her stand there- you'd feel awful. You offer her your seat quickly, removing your lazy ass from its resting place. The woman thanks you, murmuring about how you give her hope for your generation.  
Looks like you'll be standing. Oh well. At least the guy gets to appreciate your legs.

The bus lurches forward, but thankfully you're prepared, holding onto the handrails. You still stumble a little though- you can't help it.  
You swear you can feel eyes on you for most of the ride, but you ignore it.

People get off at their stops. You anxiously await the moment where he decides to eject himself from the bus, but it doesn't seem to be happening.

Your stop is arriving in just a moment. You press the button to let the driver know. The bus stops, and you let go of the hand rail a tad too soon.  
You stumble wildly at the sudden movement. You're falling through the air. Fuck. You're going to die of embarrassment.  
Well, it's been a good life.  
Someone grabs your arm and shoulder from behind with firm hands, steadying you.  
You spin around, gaping.  
The man looks at you with stony grey eyes, one hand still on your arm.  
"Tch. Be more careful."  
His voice is deep and rich, like silk. Holy Guacamole is he even more attractive up close.  
A few people chuckle in the background.

You're so overwhelmed with fangirling emotion you don't give a shit.  
"Sorry- I uh- Thank you!" You stammer. Fuck, why does your brain forget to speak proper english when you're speaking to a hot stranger?!

"Whatever. Now if you don't mind, excuse me. This is my stop." He says. He lets go of your arm, grabbing his jacket and holding it over his shoulder.

"What a coincidence. It's mine too." You blurt out. He raises an eyebrow.  
"That so? Well then, all the more reason for you to hurry up so we can get off this damn bus." He almost snaps at you- but not quite.  
You follow him to the doors, stepping carefully. You don't think your dignity would survive if you fell again. You say thank you to the bus driver- which seems to cause your savior great amusement. He chuckles slightly under his breath, before looking at you and masking it with an annoyed tch.  
You both get off. You're quite early, so naturally you only see a few early bird students and teachers filing into the school a short walking distance away.

He begins walking away, toward the direction of the school. You hurry to catch up.  
"What's your name?" You ask, practically skipping down the pavement.

"Jesus fuck you're persistent, aren't you?" He sighs, slowing his pace. He was originally trying to speed walk to get rid of you, but now he's noted that failed to work.

"What? I'm just curious. Do you live nearby that bus stop?"

"That's private information, brat."

"Oh well, no biggie. If you do i'll find out anyway. I live near there too. Shit- that sounded creepy. I'm not going to stalk you, my guy- apologies." You laugh awkwardly.  
He tch's in return, deciding to ignore you now instead.

You realize he's heading for the fucking staff entrance.  
"Wait- you work here?!" You choke. No way. If he worked here you definitely would have noticed him before. 

He gives a deep and annoyed sigh, turning to face you.  
"You'll be calling me Mr.Ackerman if you have me, brat. I'm a new maths teacher."

"Oh. Shit. Sorry for asking you all those personal questions...Mr.Ackerman." You say sheepishly. Come to think of it- your math teacher had been relocated to some other school. Hopefully you'd be getting Mr.Ackerman.

"Tch. Whatever." He turns away and begins walking up to the staff entrance doors.  
You call out a dejected sounding 'goodbye', so pathetic you aren't sure he heard it.

Surprisingly, he did.  
He turns his head round slightly and calls back with a humorous tint to his voice.  
"Don't fall again, brat."

And then he's gone, inside the school.

Well. That was...wild from start to finish.  
The hot guy on your bus is now apparently your possible math teacher. 

And there you were trying to get his fucking name and where he lived. You mentally cringe at yourself. Chatting up a freaking teacher! You've certainly hit rock bottom, Y/N.  
It all seems to come together now. Of course, he saw your stupid tie!  
No way would he have chatted to a student so openly- not to mention a student from the school he's about to teach at!  
Oh God, i'm never living that down, you think. 

You definitely had a big, fat, annoying crush on the guy. You couldn't help being attracted to him- i mean, he's hot as hell, despite his short stature and shitty attitude.  
Whats the harm in a silly crush? As long as you don't pursue it, right?


	2. bus brat

You waited patiently for your friends, going over and over the previous scenario in your head.  
Should you tell them? Yeah, why not?  
But maybe leave out the whole having a crush on him thing.

You ghost your fingers over your arm he grabbed. You can still feel his tight grip.

~

"So theres a new math teacher?" Sasha echoes, biting into her breakfast, which consists of a steaming hot potato. Connie stares at it hungrily, but she wolfs it down so fast he doesn't even have time to ask for a piece.

"Yeah. He gets on my bus. He's pretty hot." You say, trying to act natural (though in your mind you're fangirling excessively)

"Y/N! He's a teacher!" Armin scolds, sounding like he's heard the most scandalous thing in the world.  
"You could both get in serious trouble if you actually... you know...went out or anything."

"Oh come on Armin. I'm not actually going to get with him. I'm just appreciating his good looks." You laugh, messing his soft hair playfully.  
"Yeah Armin, you hypocrite. I know you have a thing for Ms.Ral." Eren teases.  
"N-no! I do not!" He protests. Mikasa sighs, shaking her head at your antics.

The bell rings on cue. The school day begins.

~

Period four before lunch is the moment of truth. You've been anticipating math class all day. You hurry through the halls, pushing people- determined to be the first one there. Your heart leaps into your throat as you approach your class door. Honestly, you shouldn't be this worked up- no doubt he probably hasn't thought of you at all since this mornings play of events.  
You've already heard a few things about his class from a younger year. Apparently he's 'scary, and swears at everyone'.  
Yeah, that sounds like Mr. Ackerman to you.

You push open the door, hoping for the best.  
He's leaning on his desk, arms crossed.  
His eyes flash with recognition as you stand at the door.  
"Well well. Look who it is." He comments.  
"The bus brat."

"Hello Mr Ackerman!" You grin.

"Stop looking so happy.I've looked over all of my students math grades and no mistake i've seen yours." 

Your smile instantly drops.  
"Ha...yeah, about that..." You cringe, avoiding his sharp gaze.  
"I'm not that great at maths..."

(A/N; sorry if you're a fukin god at maths, this is just for the story m8.)

He snorts, moving to the board.  
"That much is clear. Now sit the hell down."

You plank your ass down on your seat, back row, where you and Sasha sit. You both love the back row- on a good day you can talk without getting caught and Sasha can eat without getting caught. You're truly a friend match made in heaven.  
You hate math- while Sasha is fairly alright at it. It stresses you the fuck out- too many numbers and equations and meanings- too many things so easy for you to forget.  
After getting out your things, you sit comfortably, pen resting on your bottom lip. You admire his broad back, his tight pants, as he writes a heading on the board in block capitals.  
Mr. Ackerman does not speak to you further as the rest of the students file in- which slightly disappoints you- but fair enough. 

After everyone is seated & he's called the register, he turns around, giving a long, appraising look over everyone.  
He has an aura of authority- and you can't help but find it totally sexy. Every time his eyes graze over you, you feel a little flutter in your chest.

"Alright, brats. I'm Mr.Ackerman." He begins, pointing to his name he's oh so helpfully written on the board.  
"As you all know, your last teacher was relocated. I'm your new permanent math teacher."

A few people give each other unhappy glances. It's already clear he's going to be strict.  
You glance at Sasha worriedly, who is stealthily trying to eat a packet of beef chips.

He walks slowly through the rows of desks, coming to a stop at yours.  
Sasha freezes mid chew.  
He slams a hand on her desk, making half the class jump in fright.

"Detention at lunch time in the math base." He says cooly.

"Y-Yes sir." She chokes.

As he walks away, she whines quietly.  
"How could he tell?!"

"You have crumbs all over your mouth. Beef crisps stink. Plus you chew really loud." You whisper back.

She flops her head onto the desk dejectedly, & Mr Ackerman resumes his speech.  
"I've seen the whole classes grades- and while some are satisfactory, theres a few people who..." He looks at a select few of you, eyes coming to a stop on yours; "are obviously...having problems with simple arithmetic."

A few smug people with good marks snigger at his comment. You turn bright red, looking at your desk like it's suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Open your books to page thirty- I want you to do all of it. When you're done, give your jotter to me."  
He says in his monotonous voice. He leans back in his seat while people groan, the sound of pages turning filling the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the purpose of this, sir?" Eren raises his hand. Mr Ackerman looks at him, swiveling his chair slightly to face him.  
"I want to see for sure what ability everyone's at. The test papers I reviewed were from a while ago. Surely at least a few of you brats have improved. Now, get to work Jeager."

Eren gives a weak 'yes sir', and the class begins work in silence.  
You're only a few questions in and already giving up.  
"Sasha." you whisper. "Help me, i'm stuck."

"What one?"

You pause, distressed. "The third one."  
"You're joking, right?" She gives you a pained look.  
"No, I'm not! Hurry and help me-"

"Y/N. Stand up." Mr Ackerman's smooth voice calls.  
You blink, frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. Every head is turned to look at you.  
You stand, patting your skirt down awkwardly.

"You have something to say to the rest of the class?"

You look at him with a completely deadpan expression.  
"Uh..no."

"Then please enlighten me on you and Ms. Braus' conversation."

"I was only asking for help, sir." You explain.  
He sighs, placing his hands on his thighs.  
"Tch. If you need help, you ask me. Don't disturb your peers. What question are you having trouble with?"

"...three."

You blush furiously as you hear most of the class laughing.  
"Shut the hell up, or you'll all be joining Sasha in detention." He threatens, and the laughing ceases almost immediately.  
He gives you an extremely exasperated look.  
"Show me your work, now." He sighs, holding out his hand. You move to the front of his class and give him your jotter. Your fingers brush, and more fluttering ensues in your chest. He looks at your almost empty page with his default flat expression.  
He furrows his brows, looking extremely confused for a moment.  
"This is...worrying. Stay after class." He sighs, handing you back your jotter.

"But sir...I don't understand the work."

He looks so totally done with you then.  
"Fucks sake.." You literally hear him mutter under his breath.  
"Just do what you can, alright? We'll discuss your work further after class."

You trek back to your desk, ashamed. No one seems to care that much though, which is slightly reassuring. This math set isn't one of the top anyway, so they can't exactly make fun of you when they're in the same class.  
You 'do what you can', which isn't much- you manage to complete another three questions before you are so confused you give up, and resort to doodling stripes in the margin.  
People begin showing their work to Mr. Ackerman, and he gives a pleased 'tch' or an occasional 'good work' and tells them to sit down.

The bell goes, and Eren gives you and Sasha a sympathetic look, before hurrying to go claim your lunch table before the freshmen steal it.  
"Well, guess i have detention.." Sasha sighs.  
"Have fun with that." You give her a sad pat on the shoulder, and she trudges out the door.

You wait in your seat. He sits at his desk, typing fast into his keyboard.  
1 minute passes.  
You clear your throat, hoping to catch his attention.  
2 minutes pass.  
He's still typing.  
"Sir, i'm still here." You call. He definitely hears you that time, but does not respond.Completely ignored.  
You groan, swinging on your chair.

"No swinging on your chair." He says, not even looking at you.  
What the fuck?  
Christ, this man is truly something else.  
Finally, he finishes whatever long ass email he's writing, and pushes his chair away, stretching his arms and letting out a loud grunt. 

Ovaries exploded.

He finally moves his self from his seat and approaches your desk, looking over your shoulder at your open jotter. After a long moment, he speaks.  
"What do you find so hard about mathematics, Y/N?"

"I just don't get it. I never have. I don't know...it's so easy to get mixed up with. I'm constantly worrying my answers are wrong or that i'm not doing it right." You say, slumping in your seat.

He moves behind you, and bends down slightly, two hands leaning on your table. You tense up at the oddly intimate feeling position. You can feel his breath on your ear, his tie flopping onto your back.

"You make silly mistakes. You're making the work harder for yourself than it really is. Look- you got this one right- albeit i'm not sure how. Your workings fucking absurd."  
You're not really surprised to hear him swear again. Your heart is thumping abnormally hard- your breath coming shorter. Why is he so close?  
When he speaks, his voice is quiet and leaves a warm buzz on your skin.  
"You're capable of doing this work. You just need a little push. How about i tutor you? After school everyday."

Tutor me?  
"Where?" You ask, voice almost a whisper.

"Your home, possibly, if your parents let you. I'd say my house, but I doubt your mother and father would want you going to an older mans place after school. It wouldn't be a problem for me travel wise. As you said this morning, it's likely we live nearby eachother."  
He moves away from the strange position that had your heart hammering just moments ago.

You release a breath you didn't know you were holding.  
"Yeah. I'd like that. I doubt my mother would mind you coming over a few times a week. How old are you, Mr. Ackerman?" You can't help but add the last part.

He pauses, crossing his arms.  
"I'm thirty four."

"What? No way- you look so much younger!" You choke, eyes widening.

"Tch. Stop trying to butter me up,  
L/N." He ruffles your hair.  
"Let me know what your parents think tomorrow. Now get out of my classroom, bus brat."

~

It's a warm summers night.  
The journey on the bus home was nice.  
You pestered Mr. Ackerman thoroughly- and he seemed to have adopted the nickname 'bus brat' for you- much to your distaste. (Low-key the best part about sitting next to him was that you got to collapse into him at every sharp turn)  
He acted as if you were annoying him- but you could tell he didn't mind the company. 

"So where do you live? Maybe my mother would let me come over for tutoring."

"Jesus, bus brat. You talk too much. You remind me of shitty glasses."

"Who's shitty glasses?"

"Hanji."

"Who's Hanji?"

"Mrs. Zoë. The biology teacher. Anyway- I live on Corps Avenue." He says flatly, looking out the window.

"That's just a few streets away from me. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind-she knows i'm failing maths and really isn't too happy. She was actually thinking about getting a math tutor for me beforehand."

"Well, you've got one now, bus brat."

Theres a comfortable silence, the bus jostling as it reaches your stop.  
You stand up a lot too early this time, but Mr. Ackerman grabs you and sits you back down again.  
"Are you trying to fall on purpose now, you idiot?" 

~

The two of you get off, and walk down the street. For such a short guy, he sure does walk fast, taking long strides. You almost struggle to catch up to him.  
As he's about to turn the corner to his street, you speak.

"Hey, Mr. Ackerman?"

He stops, his hands in his pockets as he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Thanks."  
You bow your head, before quickly hurrying away.

He grabs your arm with lightning quick reflexes, and you stumble backwards, stopping short where you stood a moment ago.  
You look at eachother for a few seconds, holding eye contact with his expressionless stare.  
"You can call me Levi when we aren't at school."

Theres a small quiet before you grin.  
"Alright, Levi Ackerman."

He 'tch's', letting go of your arm.  
"Get outta here, bus brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm continuing! yay!  
> i'm writing chapter three- so i'll upload it sometime today if not tomorrow.


	3. don't cry

Your mother was fine with the tutoring, and she spoke to Levi on the phone to sort a few things out.  
She was wary about you going to his home- but you reassured her you'd be fine. You used to go to self defence classes with Mikasa and Annie a while back when you were 15. The two really didn't get on with eachother, but you convinced them to come and they ended up actually enjoying themselves. They both still go- they practically run the place in the summer time.

In school at lunch, Levi is the new subject.  
"How was detention with shortass, Sasha?" Jean snorts.

"It was awful. He made me and Reiner file his paperwork in alphabetical order while he disappeared into the staff room." She groans.

"Reiner got detention too?" Eren asks curiously.  
"Yeah, for skipping class. He got caught."  
Reiner was pretty popular and athletic- and hung out with the giant Bertholdt Hoover and his two cool lesbian friends, Ymir & Krista.  
He, too, shared your deep hatred for mathematics.  
You were both on good terms- your mother knew his mother and he'd been at your house several times over the years. You even had a crush on him at one point, but he'd rejected you as gently as he could. That sucked, but you were over it now.

Everyone began making really shitty impressions of Mr. Ackerman. Eren's was actually scarily accurate.  
You can't help but laugh- though you don't join in.  
"You alright, Y/N?" Marco asks. He exchanges a quick glance with Jean.  
"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"You're kind of quiet today. Something on your mind?" Jean asks.

"No, i'm fine. Just lost in thought i guess." You smile.

You do love your friends- but after school couldn't come soon enough.

-

You and Levi walk up his street. It's another warm night, the heat almost unbearable. To your great fangirling pleasure, he's loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons. You have a hard time containing your squeals.

The sun beats down on you, and you cringe, wiping sweat from your brow. "I need water or i'll melt." You moan, tying your cardigan round your waist.  
Thankfully, his home is just a few steps away. It's big for just one person- and a sudden dread fills your heart. Is he married?  
You've never saw a ring on his finger before...but still...  
"Mr. Ackerman? Are you married? Do you have a partner?" You blurt out as he opens the gate.  
He practically chokes on air, looking at you like you're a pig with wings.

"What? No- i'm single. Why the hell do you ask that?"  
Thank the lord.

"Sorry if that sounded weird" you laugh, scratching the back of your neck.  
"It's just your house is pretty big for one person.."

"Tch. Hurry up and come in- it's too fucking warm out here."

You enter his home. The place is immaculately cleaned.  
It's very nice and modern, the furniture a sleek black and white. He has a few framed photos- what must be his mother, a photo of him out with friends-

"Stop gawking."

"Am i making you embarrassed?" You tease, looking at a photo of him lounging on a inflatable bed on a pool. He has rock hard abs, looking at this one.  
Holy Guacamole.

"My student is a fucking pervert.." He sighs. He places a hand on your back, gently pushing you into his sitting room. You sit down on his black couch, awkwardly staring around once more.  
"Your house is beautiful." You comment.

"What did I say about trying to butter me up, brat?" He says, but he's smiling slightly.  
"Want anything to drink? I'm making tea."

"Tea? When it's this warm out?"

"I take that as a no?"

"No! Can i have water?" You plead, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.  
He rolls his eyes in return.  
"Alright, give me a second. Get your math stuff out while I'm away."

~  
This would be so fun- one on one time with Levi- so close to you you'd be able to smell his aftershave- maybe he'll even profess his undying love for you by the end of the hour.

Math tutoring with Levi turns out to be extremely far away from the version you'd been fantasising about in your mind.

"Fucking...I don't..fucking..understand..why you don't get this!" Levi is pacing back and forth, looking ready to snap.  
"I've been goddamn repeating the same thing for half the lesson and you still don't understand."

You put your head in your hands.  
"I don't know, okay?!" You groan.  
He takes a deep breath, and sits down next to you.  
"Answer me honestly. Are you even trying?" 

You whip your head around to look at him. He blinks in surprise, seeing the tears in your eyes.  
"D-don't you dare say i'm not trying! Believe me, i'm trying my hardest!" You clench your fists, tears of frustration spilling down your cheeks.

"...Shit bus brat. Don't cry, alright? I didn't know it was this hard for you."

You can hardly see him from the tears blurring your eyes.  
"I'm never going to pass math! And we've got a fucking test coming up too. I- I'm such an idiot!"

You get the sense he isn't the best at comforting people- but after a moment he hesitantly reaches out a hand and brushes the tears from your cheeks.  
You freeze, staring at his cool grey eyes. You can see the sudden pity and gentleness on his face.  
You both stay like this for a moment, the back of his hand hovering on your face. Was it your imagination, or were you both slightly closer?  
"M-Mr Ackerman?" You ask quietly.  
He doesn't reply, gently running his thumb down your damp cheek.  
"I told you to call me Levi, bus brat."  
You give a small giggle, and he retracts his hand.  
"Tch, there's that smile. And you've stopped crying."

You realise he's right. The tears have came to a standstill.  
He pulls a clean hankie out of his pocket, and holds it out to you.  
"Now, blow your nose brat, and we'll start from the beginning." He says, his voice softer than before.  
"No more tears, alright?"

You take the hankie, your fingers brushing his.  
"Thank you, Levi." You sniff, before blowing your nose loudly.

"Whatever. Bin that and go wash your hands." He cringes, looking at the hankie like it's diseased.

"Clean freak." You grumble, though you're smiling.


	4. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* very short, ALMOST smuttish bit at the end i guess??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i got a little stuck on writing this chapter x.x  
> hope you enjoy, anyway!

Levi, with a more patient approach, managed to get you to understand the questions you'd been hopelessly failing at the day before. You'd made progress, surprisingly- and he'd helped you sort out your messy way of approaching the sums. You were feeling quite pleased with yourself as you finished yet another question correctly.

"See? Told you you could do it, bus brat."

~

When it was time for you to go home, Levi looked almost slightly worried.  
"You need me to walk you home?" He blurts out as you pull on your cardigan.  
Thankfully the harsh sun had almost gone down, the sky a pale salmon colour.

"W-Walk me home?"

He sighs, leaning on the door frame.  
"Did I fucking stutter?"

You can't help the cheesy grin from spreading on your face.  
"That's so sweet of you-"

"Don't get the wrong idea, brat. I just don't want to be responsible if you get kidnapped. It's not safe for young girls to be out alone." 

"Oh, shut up. You know you care." You tease.

"Tch. You're hopeless."

"You really don't have to though. My house isn't far away..."  
But he's already put on a jacket.

~  
You were slightly glad he had walked you home- you passed a large dodgy looking group of boys-but one threatening glance from Levi and they barely made a sound.

"This is my house here." You say, stopping.  
He stops too, his hands buried in his pockets.  
"Well? Go inside then, brat. What's taking you so long?"

You stare at your shoes, kicking the pavement softly.  
"I just wanted to thank you..."  
You look at him shyly, glad for the dark- you're pretty sure you're blushing like crazy.  
Man do you want to kiss him right now.

He ruffles your hair, sighing.  
"Thank me by going over what you learned tonight."

"What, that you scare creepy looking boys by just looking at them?" You laugh, and he tch's, scowling.  
"Be quiet and go practice your maths, bus brat."

That night, you practiced for hours, hand on your cheek he'd touched so tenderly. You were expecting yourself to be distracted- but surprisingly there was a fire in your heart.  
You wanted to make him proud- and if that meant doing what you hated the most, then so be it.

~

In maths the next day, the work was actually quite understandable. You gave Levi your jotter, and he raises an eyebrow at you.  
"This better be good, bus brat." He mutters quietly.  
His eyes scan the page, and pride swells in your heart as you see him begin ticking most of your answers correct in his red pen.  
"Good improvement." He murmurs. His eyes meet yours as he hands you your jotter back, looking at you intently with an expression you can't quite understand.

You smile at him, rubbing your arm nervously. Before you head back to your seat, you mouth a small 'thanks.'

~

You sit in the bleachers, watching Reiner and Bertholdt practice with their rugby team.  
Reiner had sent you a strangely flirty text after class to come watch him, and you'd dragged Sasha, Connie & Armin with you.

"WOO! GO REINER, GO BERTHOLDT!" You yell. Reiner does a little dance for you with the ball in hand and Bertholdt waves, smiling nervously.

"Look at Y/N, being such a supportive mother."

You rub Connies fuzzy shaved head, grinning "You know it, my son." 

"So who's the daddy? Mr Ackerman?" Sasha teases.  
You choke on your own spit, coughing madly. Armin thumps your back weakly.

"That- That would be illegal!" You stammer, taking a sip of your slush puppy.  
Brainfreeze. Ow.

"Oh come on, i've seen the way he stares at you. And you even said he's tutoring you now. Something's going on!" She smirks deviously.  
He stares at you? Well, this is news. Though not bad news. Anyway- you told Sasha not to say that out loud!

"Yeah he's tutoring me. Because i suck ass at math. Why do i tell you anything? You can't keep your big mouth shut!" You groan.  
Her big brown eyes flash with hurt for a moment, and you immediately wish you hadn't said it.  
"I'm sorry Sasha- I didn't mean it." You say softly, and sit down beside her, taking her hand.  
"It's okay." She smiles, and squeezes your hand.

"He's tutoring you?" Armin echoes, his cerulean eyes wide.  
"Yeah. He is." You confirm.

"Whatever, who the heck ships that?! Sasha and Y/N are cute as fuck together!" Connie says, looking at your still intertwined fingers. He makes a heart shape with his hands, and Armin sighs, laughing.  
"Connie. You're the one literally going out with Sasha." You laugh, giving him a shove.  
"W-Who told you about that?!"  
"No! W- We aren't-"

~

Mr Ackerman is standing at the bus stop. You approach, standing beside him.  
"Hello." You say, swaying back and forth.

He looks at you, and mutters a hello.  
"Bus is late." He sighs, looking pissed.

"You're kidding? So no tutoring then?" You ask, trying to hide your dissappointment.

"Well, if it doesn't decide to come soon then maybe not."

"That's not fair! I like your tutoring." 

"You need to stop ass kissing me, bus brat."

You cross your arms, blushing.  
"I am not! It costs nothing to be a nice person, so thats what i'm being."

"It costs nothing to be an asshole either. With that in mind, shut up."

"...Rude."

"Shut up."

"Rude."

He groans.

~

The bus was due almost half an hour ago. It's not as warm as the previous days, and you shiver, wishing you brought a coat. You try and stay close to Levi to steal some of his body heat.  
"I'm sick of standing."

"Go sit down then."

You hesitate, kicking the pavement.  
"...but...you're really warm.." 

He looks at you with a strange expression, before giving a tch, and taking off his jacket.

"W-What are you-?"

He drapes it over your shoulders, fastening it with a button on the top. His hands brush your neck gently as he moves stray tucked in hairs out of the collar, and you feel goosebumps running up your arms.  
"It's going to get colder soon, so start bringing a damn jacket to school. Now go sit down, brat."

"But... now you'll be cold."

"I can handle it." He says bluntly.

"Thank you. A-And Levi?" 

"What?"

You look at him, fiddling with your fingers.  
"If...If you need to warm up I can give you a cuddle."

He snorts, shaking his head.  
"You want me to go to jail? Sit down and be quiet, you saucy little minx."

"Yes sir." You chuckle.

~

When the bus does come, you decide its best to just leave the tutoring till tomorrow. Your mother would be worried, and plus you had to finish some homework.

When you get out the vehicle, you thank the bus driver as usual, though Levi grumbles something about him not deserving a thanks for being so late. You quickly scramble to give Levi his jacket back before you walk your seperate ways.  
He sees this, and sighs, grabbing your hand.  
"Keep it. You still need to walk home."

"B-But-"

"Just bring it back tomorrow." He snaps, turning away and releasing your hand.  
He was not expecting to feel hands embracing him from behind.  
You wrap your arms around him, head resting on his back. He tenses up, still as a statue.  
You can feel his heart drumming abnormally through his shirt. He lets out a breath, relaxing his stance a little. After a moment, he gently removes your arms from him.

He doesn't look at you.  
"Thanks."

"For what?" 

"Warming me up. You did steal my coat, you brat."

~

After finishing your homework, you flop down on your bed, sighing. You glance over at his jacket, set carefully over your dressing table chair.

Hesitantly you pick it up, feeling its fabric. It smells like him.  
You feel weird, like you're going through his underwear drawer or something personal like that.  
For crying out loud, it's just a jacket, you think. Get a hold of yourself.  
You can't help but raise the jacket to your nose, inhaling his clean scent.  
"Levi.." You catch yourself whispering.  
Your hand wanders lower, to the waistband of your skirt. You let out a breathy sigh, as you dip a hand into your panties, closing your eyes. You inhale again, arching your back. You picture his steely grey eyes, his muscular body-  
Levi...

No.  
You stop yourself before you go any further. This is so wrong! You feel disgusted with what you were just about to do. Damn are you fucked up. He's your teacher! You remove your hand from your sex, flushing pink.  
Quickly, you put the jacket back on the chair, mumbling insults to yourself.  
He's your teacher. Nothing more. And he never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i need your opinion lmao- I'm debating wether or not to write smut later in the story?  
> I don't mind writing it, but I'll only do it if you guys want me to lol


	5. good food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the wait again ;~;  
> I get really bad writers block and plus im a little caught up with school x.x i'll try my best to update faster in the future!!

Friday. Ah, Fridays are good.  
On the bus, you gave Mr Ackerman his jacket back, slightly glad to get rid of it. 

"Thanks, Mr Ackerman."

He grunts in response, folding it over his arm. He takes a sip from what smells like coffee and doesn't speak to you, finishing off reading his newspaper. Which is fine, because you know neither of you are morning persons. You can't help but worry for him a little- his eyes are dark underneath from lack of sleep.

"Have you been sleeping well, Levi?" You ask.

He frowns at you, before taking another sip of coffee and folding up his newspaper. "Yes. Stop being so nosey, brat."

You furrow your brows.  
"You're lying to me."

"Is it any of your business if i'm not?" He snaps. 

"Yes. I'm worried for you."

He looks at you, not sure what to say for a moment.  
"Well, thanks for the concern, but I don't sleep much to begin with."

"You're an insomniac?" You question.

He doesn't reply, expression flat and annoyed as he takes another drink of coffee.

"Huh. So that's why you're so grumpy all the time."

He promptly whacks you on the head with his newspaper.

~  
\- timeskip -

Mr Ackerman was right- the days were getting colder. Fall was approaching.  
Often the two of you would just stare out the bus window at the beautiful array of orange and brown trees- no words needed.

The tutoring continued. Your teenage fangirl side had been expecting some scandalous teacher student relationship to ensue- but really, he'd hardly touched you since you'd hugged him- and that had been many weeks ago now. Of course you wanted more, but you doubt he'd ever want anything to do with you in that way. 

You were currently staring at a maths question, thinking about him, when you hear a quiet male voice whisper  
''Y/N!"  
You look in its general direction to see Reiner holding out a folded piece of paper to you.

You raise an eyebrow, and he smirks, gesturing for you to take it.

"Braun." A sharp and cold voice snaps.  
Sorry Reiner, you think, quickly pretending to be doing your work. The whole class turns to stare, looking at the terrifying shorter man looming over a seated Reiner.

"Yes sir?"

"Stand up."

Reiner does. This is a mistake. He dwarfs Mr Ackerman, and you hear a few people choking with laughter at the short man glaring up at him.

"You're passing notes?" Levi sneers.

Even with Reiner's good height advantage on the man, he's still extremely intimidating. Reiner avoids his gaze, looking sheepish.  
"Yes sir..."

"Then you won't mind me reading what you have to say?" 

Reiner goes slightly red, not replying. Levi snatches the note from his hands, unfolding it.   
"Y/N.ditch class with me  - from your one and only Reiner."  
The class wolf whistles, clapping and making 'oooh' noises.

"Detention, Braun."

"What?! But sir, it wasn't-"

"I SAID DETENTION." The shorter man yells, bringing his fist down on the blonde boys desk.  
The whole class falls silent.

"You do not pass notes in my class, do you understand me? Keep your hormonal teenage urges out of my goddamn classroom."

Reiner sits down. The class erupts into giggles and whispers once more, till Levi gives a threatening 'be quiet'.

He looks at you for a moment, meeting your stunned eye. He sighs, looking away, and crumples up the letter, throwing it in the trash.  
He mutters something along the lines of 'goddamn teenagers' as he walks away.

~

"You were a little harsh on Reiner." You comment on the bus.  
He tch's, scowling at you.  
"I wouldn't have been if he hadn't been trying to convince someone to skip class."

Oh. You were sorta hoping he gave him detention because he was jealous- but this made more sense. You were slightly dissappointed- though you'd never admit it.

"Reiners a nice guy, he means well-"

"You like him?" He asks bluntly.

You flush pink, stammering.  
"I-I- No! We're old friends, is all. I like someone else."

"Is that so? Who's the lucky guy?" He questions, smirking.

If you were blushing a moment ago, you're blushing even more now.  
"Oh, shut up." You elbow him, flustered. "That's private. I can't just go around telling people who I like."

He snorts at you. "I'm your teacher, not one of your adolescent friends. I'm not going to spread rumours, idiot."

"I can't tell you." You snap, avoiding his gaze. Sometimes his being so close makes you hot and bothered-maybe sitting next to him is a bad idea. You hope it isn't obvious you have such a big ass crush on him.  
"Alright,alright."  
He gives you a humoured look, shaking his head, and then he's emotionless as ever, staring straight ahead.  
Sometimes you wish you could see what's going through his mind- he's so hard to read.

~

In his house, he brews up some tea, and when he sees you with your feet propped up on the coffee table he flips his shit.

"Get your dirty ass feet off my table before i chop them off." He says menacingly.

You can't even tell if he's joking or being serious, his words are so absurd. He looks & sounds serious. You remove your feet from their resting place fast.  
"Sorry Levi." You say in a singsong voice.

He rolls his eyes, sitting down beside you.  
"Lets discuss your progress."

"You look really good in that shirt." You blurt out.  
He chokes on his tea, holding the cup by the rim. He coughs for a moment, looking dazed.   
You burst out laughing at his reddened face. "Shut-...Up.." He growls between coughs into his sleeve.  
After recovering, he looks at your laughing grin and his expression softens a fraction.

"I guess you really can kill people with kindness." You say, and out of habit prop your feet up again.

~

Your tummy rumbles while Levi is speaking.  
For the eleventh time.  
At first he had jokingly asked you if you needed a shit, but you'd assured him that you were just a little hungry.  
His eye twitches angrily, and he stops talking.

"Thats it. Call your mother and let her know you're staying for dinner." He snaps, getting up.

"W-What?! You don't have to-"

"I'm tired of being interrupted by your stomach. Shut up and let me cook." He cuts you off, stomping into the kitchen.

You give a pathetic sounding 'okay' as he disappears, and you hear him opening and closing cupboards, cutlery clanging.

You stare around awkwardly, not knowing quite what to do. You stand up unsurely. Apart from your bag and math jotter, everything in the room is in neatly in place and cleaned well. Curiosity gets the better of you, and you open a drawer, hoping to find something weird. You're disappointed to see it's full of cleaning supplies. You open another. Bingo. It's a photo album. You flick through it, smiling.  
Theres pictures of him and Mr.Smith, the principal, who is handsome though his eyebrows vaguely remind you of chicken nuggets.   
A picture of a slightly younger Levi and a blonde boy and redhead girl. He looks very happy with them, arms slung lazily over their shoulders.   
You feel like you're seriously invading his privacy, and plus there isn't many photos in this album, so you carefully put it back.   
You stand up, looking for anything else to do to pass the time of his absence.  
Ah- theres a TV, duh! It isn't on though.

"LEVI?" You yell.

"WHAT?" He calls in return.

"CAN I WATCH YOUR TV?"

"WHAT?" He can't hear you.

You snigger. What an old man.  
"I SAID, CAN I WATCH YOUR TV?"

"COME HERE." He yells back, sounding annoyed.

You enter the kitchen.  
"Stop yelling, bus brat. If you want to say something come in here." His sleeves are rolled up, displaying his lovely muscles as he chops vegetables. The kitchen, like every other room you've seen so far, is spotless. Theres a pot boiling on the cooker. Smells like pasta.

"Smells good. Do you need any help?"  You offer. The scent of wholesome food has banished the thought of TV from your mind completely.

"Tch. Wash your hands and chop some of these for me." He says, gesturing to the array of onions and other veg.

You comply, giving your hands a wash and taking his place. You chop absentmindedly, mind elsewhere. Suddenly, you're very consciously aware of Levi hovering behind you, watching you work. You don't know wether to be creeped out or flattered.  
"You're not doing it right." He barks. All right. Neither then. 

You scowl, loosening your grip on the knife.  
"I'm doing my best! If you're so good at it then-"

You stop mid sentence as he places his hands over yours from behind, guiding you like someone teaching a child to write.  
You tense, his body pressed flush to your back, as he slowly cuts the peppers. He must be able to feel your heart hammering. 

"Don't you remember a day of your Home Economics classes, brat?" He mutters softly.

You smile, letting out a nervous breathy laugh.  
"I- I swear i'm better at cooking than i look, I just wasn't paying attention, Sir."

"Levi." He corrects you. He sighs, his breath tickling your neck.  
You both finish chopping the pepper, and he hesitates, before lifting his hands from yours, his fingers brushing languidly over your arms.

You stare at the wall, silent, taking a sharp breath in.  
He stands behind you for a moment, before letting out a frustrated sounding 'tch' and leaving the room quickly.

You don't know where he went- maybe to the bathroom- but you don't care. It's a chance to get your breath back.   
You feel faint, legs and hands shaky as you clutch onto the kitchen counter for balance.  
Why does he have such an effect on you? You rub your arms, where his fingers had just previously ran up. You shiver, goosebumps coating your skin. This was so wrong.   
Did he feel something for you? What if he did? You'd been convinced he didn't like you as of lately- but by the way he'd touched you just now?  
You couldn't deny there was something going on. The thought makes your heart flutter with excitement and nervousness.

~

A short while later, he returns, avoiding your gaze.   
"I'll take it from here. Sit down." He says shortly.

"O-Okay."   
You set the cutlery out on the table mats for him, sitting down at the shiny black dining table. After a few minutes he dishes out the steaming hot food, and you thank him quietly. He seats himself infront of you, grunting.  
"Careful, it's hot."

You nod, deciding to let it cool a little.  
"You called your mother yet?" He questions, taking a bite of his pasta.

"I don't need to. She's not around right now." You reply, staring at your plate.

He raises an eyebrow.  
"Why?"

"She works away a lot."

He frowns, putting down his fork for a moment.  
"So you're alone? Where's your dad?"

You scoff, starting your food.  
"Not around either. Never is. Except he's not working."

He notes the bitter tone to your voice, seeing he's aroused a touchy subject.  
"You're alright alone?"

"Yeah. I can handle it." You reply, shoveling pasta into your mouth hungrily. Levi is a surprisingly good cook.

Theres a short moment of silence, the only thing to be heard is your cutlery scraping madly on the plate. He watches you, still frowning slightly.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner anytime while your mothers away."

You choke a little on your mouthful of food, eyes widened. He looks genuine, a softer tone in his voice than usual.

But of course, because its Levi, and he's obligated to say something rude whenever he opens his mouth, he quickly adds to his previous comment.  
"I'd imagine all you eat is trash for dinner, brat. Microwave foods. Teens can't cook for shit."

You'd argue, but he's not really wrong. You do end up eating a lot of rubbish when your mother is gone. Eating a cold dominoes pizza in the morning is good- but not that healthy.  
You smile, resting your head on your hand.  
"Thank you, Levi." 

He grunts in return, looking at his plate. He's a sweet guy, once you get to know him. 

"You know what i've realised about you?" You say quietly, staring at him.

"What?"

You smile.  
"Under that cold hard exterior you're a big old softie."


	6. video games

TW; mentions of domestic abuse

(A/N; i am so sorry for the wait. I have some pretty awful stuff going on in my life right now, i hope you can understand.

I also wanna say thank you collectively for all the kind comments on my last update. They were really appreciated.  
Now i hope you enjoy this chapter. I finished this up when i was tired as hell so im sorry if its kind of weird.)

•••

Reiner was currently in your house, playing video games.  
You didn't wanna brag...but...  
You were kicking his ass.

"How?!" He whines, as you pass the finish line in first place once more.

"Skills, Reiner. I'm just skilled."

"Whatever. I let you win." He lies.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that to make yourself feel better."

He chortles as you hit him with your controller, shoving him in a weak attempt to get him off your bed.  
You flop on the floor, defeated.

"Wanna get pizza?" You ask.

"Are you paying?"

"The fuck i look like? Some kinda charity?" You snort.

"Fine. I'll buy, you stingy bitch."

"You know you love me."

He smiles, pulling out his phone.  
"Can't deny that. What pizza you want?"

"I don't care. Just make sure it has (favourite topping)" You say, leaning on his back.

He orders a half and half large pizza, your favourite topping on one side and his on the other. And also cheesy garlic bread. Can't forget that.

After a while of chewing and laughing and kicking his ass at mario kart once more, he checks his watch and whistles.  
"My dads gonna kill me. I was supposed to be at practice 10 minutes ago. Gotta get going." He gets up from the stack of pillows the two of you had been lounging on.

"Aw. Thanks for the pizza, Reiner. I can pay you back if-"

"Shut up. You don't need to pay me. Not with money, anyway...how about a kiss and we're even?" He waggles his eyebrows, and you punch him, laughing.

"In your dreams, perv. I'll see you at school, okay? It was fun having you over."

He leaves, the only evidence of his visit a slightly sweaty game controller and an empty pizza box.  
You do like Reiner. Maybe if Levi wasn't in the picture you'd even feel something towards him again.  
You felt silly and childish, with such a stupid schoolgirl crush. And on a teacher!

•••

The next day you were lounging on the couch, thinking about Levi's offer.  
It was very kind of him, to invite you over for dinner. You couldn't be assed cooking- and you didn't want to offend him by never showing up. Thats it, you've decided.  
You'll go tonight.

You spend the day thinking about it, and when you decide its time to get ready you pick out some nice casual clothes and your best push up bra. You wear a little makeup, not too much, but enough that he'll hopefully notice you made an effort.

And then you call him. You didn't wanna turn up to realise he wasn't even in his house- so you just had to make sure.

The phone rings once, twice... You twirl the cord round your finger, heart fluttering nervously.  
After the fourth ring he picks up.

"Hello?" His monotone voice speaks into your ear, startling you.

You feel like you've swallowed a bug or something, throat tight and scratchy for a moment. You almost hang up from nerves- but NO! You had to go through with this!

"H-Hey, Mr Ackerman. It's Y/N." You say timidly.

"Oh. It's you. Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?" He says monotonously, voice almost devoid of emotion.

You scowl at this. Has he forgotten offering you dinner at all? Regardless, does he have to be such an asshole?!  
You almost want to hang up, but you don't. You'll see it through. You speak, voice more sure this time.  
"No, nothings wrong. I was wondering if i could take you up on your dinner offer tonight?"

Theres a pause for a moment. You wonder what he's thinking, wonder what he looks like right now on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, i suppose you can. I'm making stir fry, that's alright with you?"

"That's great! Thank you so much Levi!"

"Tch. Don't thank me, brat. Be here in about half an hour."

"I will! Thank-"

He hangs up.

~

Ding dong.  
The sound of Levi's doorbell ringing makes you feel even more nervous.  
In fact, you feel like a kid playing ding dong ditch again.  
Man, that takes you way back. If you were caught Eren would force poor Armin to pretend to be a girl scout selling cookies.  
Anyway- this time, instead of ringing an old woman's door, you were ringing Mr Ackerman's- and you weren't allowed to run away.

You stick your clammy hands in your jacket pockets, nervous butterflies flapping as you hear keys moving from the other side of the door.  
He opens the door, looking good as always. He's wearing a white top and tight black trousers, leaning against the doorway.  
"Hi, Levi." You smile, meeting his grey eyes.

You notice his eyes look you up and down- a little longer than necessary. You avoid his burning gaze, clasping your hands.  
"Come in. Oh, and remember to take off your shoes." He adds, making his way to the kitchen.  
"Wouldn't forget!" You reply, rolling your eyes.

You shuffle into the kitchen. He stirs the pot carefully, its delicious fragrance wafting through the house.  
"Need any help?" You chirrup, hovering nervously.

"No. Sit down, you're a guest."

"Huh?! That wasn't what you said last time i ate here! You were all 'chop the vegetables- oh no, you aren't doing it right!' " you mimick in your best Levi voice.

You see a slight humoured smirk grace his face at this.  
"Enough, bus brat. Sit your ass down or ill tie you to the chair."

  
•••

"Heard from your mother yet?" He asks. You purse your lips involuntarily. You can't help it. You know he's pitying you again. Guess he's unlocking the tragic backstory. Boo hoo.  
"Yeah. She called last night. She calls almost every night she's away."

That's a lie. Last night she texted you, saying she was in a meeting. But you didn't hold it against her. You knew she was trying her best to make a good income for your sake, and you loved her even if she wasn't around a lot. She really did work hard.

"That's good. I know how it feels to miss family." He says the last sentence with a wistful look in his eyes, and in a weird way he suddenly looks both old and like a lonely little boy at the same time.

This makes you wonder what secrets he's hiding under his cool exterior- but at the same time, something nags you in the corner of your mind, saying;  
do you really want to find out?  
You can't help but feel deep down that one of the reasons you idolise and so dote on Levi is because he's the only totally stable adult male figure you've had in your life for a long time. It would be strange to see him buckle under pressure or reveal an emotional side- because from what you've seen he's so unemotional and strong.  
A mean part of you wants him to be prefect, like some sort of knight in shining armour- and you're a little ashamed.  
You shake off the thought, listening to what he says next.

"Must be tough for a kid your age.How long is she away for?"

"I'm not a kid;" you grumble, stabbing your food with your fork  
"And i'm fine, really. I'm used to it by now. At least I have a mum. That's what i try and tell myself when it gets lonely. I've got one parent. Some people have none. I...I've never really had a proper dad. Only memories i have of him is when he..." you trail off, the venom in your voice dwindling away to nothing.

  
You stare at your half eaten food, a faraway look in your eyes, before you push it away.  
"I-I'm sorry. Can i use your bathroom?" You choke out, covering your mouth.

He panics, realising you're almost crying, getting up quickly and banging his knee on the table. He hisses, muttering various swear words. He clenches his teeth & ignores the pain.  
"Of course. You..know where it is." He isn't sure what to do- should he say something? Comfort you? But you're gone before he decides, the noise of your sneakers thumping up the stairs all he hears.

•••

Memories.

Thinking about him beating on your mother. Bright red blood poring from her nose.  And then the sharp sting when he would strike you- how it would burn for hours.  
The smell of alcohol on his breath when he screamed.  
Sharp words that felt like knives driving into your chest.  
Another woman's perfume.  
Unfamiliar numbers on his phone.  
The bruises on your arms when you went to school.  
Asking Eren if his dad ever hit his mom.  
Your teacher taking you aside and asking you all sorts of questions with a suspicious look in her eyes.  
Bags of clothes and a pink car waiting outside.  
How he pushed you off of him when you tried to hug him.  
You were only ten.  
That was the last time you saw your dad in person.

And then years later, looking at his social media pages, all shacked up with a pretty little wife and 2 kids in a cosy little home. Your half brothers. And you've never even met them.

Why was it that all the bad times in your life were the easiest to remember?

Your mother struggled after the divorce, and had to quit her job to take care of you full time. It was hard, but after a while the two of you were getting back on your feet. She got a new job once you were a little older. But she worked away a lot- and you had to take care of yourself, especially after grandma died and couldn't come help out anymore. It was alright- you were old enough now. But sometimes it was still a little lonely.

You wipe the running mascara from your face as best as you can, blinking away the hot tears.

"No more crying...stupid stupid..." you whisper to yourself in a hushed and agitated tone. You had to just keep on living. No good would come of dwelling on bad memories.

You head downstairs. The soft murmur of the TV from the living room tells you Levi must've finished up his food.  
You enter, seeing him sitting on the couch, gazing blankly at the TV screen. It's on a weird documentary debating the past existence of titan like creatures.  
He notices your presence, turning to look at you.

"You alright?" He asks, surprisingly gently.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks." You sigh.

He frowns, not looking wholly convinced.  
"If you ever need to talk about anything, i'll listen, alright brat? Just know you've got someone looking out for you."

This makes you smile a little, a warmth spreading in your chest. God damnit, you weren't expecting something so heartfelt from him. You almost shed a tear again.  
"Thanks, Levi. And thanks for dinner again too, it was really good."

"You say thank you too much." He grunts, switching off the tv and hiding a small smile.  
"Lets get you home. Put on your coat."

-

The night is cold and you blow warm air into your hands, rubbing them together vigorously to create some warmth in your frozen fingers.

"The test is coming up soon." Levi comments, giving you a sidelong glance in the darkening night.

"God, don't remind me. I'm dreading it so damn much. Hey- don't take that the wrong way! I've studied hard, i swear!" You whine, catching his unbelieving look.

"I believe you, brat. There's been a major improvement in your work already."

"Really?!" You lighten up, a smile gracing your features.

He looks at you with a fond but firm expression.  
"Don't get too excited. There's still more to learn. Here's your stop."

"Yeah. Thanks for walking me.. again."  
You say.

He grunts. "No need to thank me. Remember to study."

"I will! Good night!"

"Sweet dreams, bus brat."  
Your poor little heart does a somersault at his words.

Something in your self control broke that night. You knew it.  
It was the night everything changed.

He waits, as he usually does, to make sure you get inside your house safely.  
You stop, on your way in, and turn back to him. He gives you a confused look.

You don't know why you did it. Your body seemed to move of its own accord. Quickly, you run back toward him. 

"What now, b-"

  
Your lips peck his cheek gently in a kiss, cutting him off.  
"Thank you for being around for me." You whisper, avoiding looking at him directly.

You practically run to your front door, not waiting for a reaction, heart pumping and senses sharp with adrenaline.

Little did you know, that innocent little peck on the cheek would better your life forever-

and ruin it, too.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst, how soon do you guys want smut? I was planning to make this a slow burn but tbh even i have a love hate for those. I could try work the smut in earlier if yu want :) let me know.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE!!! NEW CHAP

I PUBLISHED A NEW CHAPTER (6.video games) 

 

I REALISED IT WOULDVE LOOKED LIKE I HADNT UPDATED BC I DELETED THE AUTHORS NOTE, SO I MADE THIS ONE :))

SORRY FOR CONFUSION, ALso idk why im typing in caps but i cant be assed going back to change this so GO READ THE CHAPTER NOW + IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT


End file.
